Working Towards The Past
by The Notorious Naurwen
Summary: Squall and Rinoa have been married for about a year now. When they go to the Training Center, a stampede of T-Rexaurs trample Rinoa, putting her in a coma. When she wakes Rinoa has amnesia. Will Squall be able to help her regain her memory?
1. Ordinary Day

Working Towards The Past  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8. You should know this by now!  
  
Chapter One: Ordinary Day  
  
Rinoa carefully opened one eye, followed by the other. She squinted at the sunlight pouring in the room. The drapes were wide open.  
  
  
  
The raven-haired girl groaned and got out of bed. She put on an ankle- length blue denim skirt and her classic black tank top. She was also wearing her usual armbands and the black ribbon she always wore on her arm, which she wore to commemorate the death of her mother, Julia. She opened the door to the kitchen and saw Squall silently drinking his coffee and reading the new issue of Combat King he had conned Zell into letting him borrow for a while.  
  
"Good morning." Rinoa came up behind him a kissed his cheek. He grinned and looked up at her sweet face. They were quite a sight together: The angel and the cold, heartless lion. One could only see it to believe.  
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?" He asked as Rinoa pulled a bowl off of the top self and got out a box of cereal.  
  
"All right, I guess. I woke up because of the sunlight. I hate mornings." Rinoa said, sticking out her tongue. He laughed ever so slightly, which was, at that time, one of Rinoa's 7 wonders. She rarely heard him laugh like that, but she cherished every breath and sound that poured out of his lips. He was her knight in shining armor.  
  
"Hey, look on the bright side: at least it's not Monday." Squall said, smiling genuinely at his wife.  
  
"YOU'RE telling ME to look on the bright side?" Rinoa laughed melodiously. "You sure have changed." She filled the bowl with crispy, crunchy cereal pieces and poured sugar and milk on it. Squall walked over and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"We both have. Now I'm an optimist, (thanks a lot, Rin,) and you're a pessimist." Rinoa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Saturday morning and you STILL wake up at 5:35 on the dot."  
  
"Sorry, routine procedure." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. So, what do ya say to a few rounds in the Training Center after breakfast?" Rinoa asked, putting her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist. (Can you tell their newly weds? ^_^)  
  
"Sure. After that, we can go to the Secret Area for 'serious negotiations.'" Squall offered, kissing Rinoa's forehead. (They're DEFINITELY newly weds! Tee hee hee!)  
  
Rinoa giggled, nodding happily. "Most definitely! Who'd want to pass up an offer like that?"  
  
So, the couple made their way to the training center after eating breakfast. 


	2. Disaster

Working Towards The Past  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's a deeply saddening thought, I know. If I actually DID own this, I'd be rolling in the moneys! But I'm not; I'm poor and can't afford a PS2! Lol!  
  
Author's Notes: IMPORTANT! I have revised the first chapter in attempt at making thing go slower, so please go back and read the first before going on! Thank ya muchly!  
  
Chapter 2: Disaster  
  
Squall and Rinoa entered the titanium doors that marked the Training Center and set out into the Jungle-like environment. They ran into a couple grats and bug bytes; nothing extremely dangerous and were barely out of breathe before they heard the news.  
  
"Commander! Commander!" A 14-year-old Intermediate Classmen, Cynthia, came running up. She had black hair with thin purplish-red highlights that caught when the sun hit them, but were barely noticeable otherwise. He eyes were big and round and very brown. She was quite out of breath and paused only a few seconds before going on. "Sir, some of the female T- Rexaurs are acting up. It seems they are on heat and are rampaging throughout the Training Center! They're heading this way, sir! Kammy and I both said you should know!"  
  
"Thank you, Cynthia. You did well. I'll tell your Instructor about this. You're doing us proud." Squall answered, saluting.  
  
"What about Kameron?"  
  
"I'll tell her Instructor, too." Squall nodded.  
  
"Thanks, sir!" Cynthia smiled and saluted back, running off again.  
  
"Should we be worried about this, Squall? That sounds sorta dangerous." Rinoa said, tugging on his sleeve.  
  
"It is dangerous, but we'll have SeeD specialists rounding the female T-Rexaurs up in no time. All we have to do is go up to the office, and tell Cid, and Cid will put it over the intercom. There's nothing to worry about as long as we get out of here quickly to do so. Trust me." Squall said, grinning down at Rinoa.  
  
"I trust you, Squall."  
  
Then there came the sound of an unmistakable roar.  
  
It was a T-Rexaur's growl.  
  
"It's the T-Rexaurs! RUN!" Another Intermediate Classmen, Kameron, came sprinting around the corner. "Commander, Ms. Heartilly, RUN!" She shouted after passing them, and making her way to the exit.  
  
But they didn't make it to the door.  
  
All the female T-Rexaurs in the Training Center came stampeding around the corner. In the midst of all the pandemonium and chaos, the Sorceress was separated from her knight.  
  
"Rinoa! Rinoa!" Squall cried out frantically as the dino-monsters ran all around him, churning up dust ands dirt, making it hard to see.  
  
No answer.  
  
Squall became desperate and finally the T-Rexaurs were past them and as he waited for the dust to settle, he could see Rinoa's crumpled and seemingly lifeless form on the ground. She had been hit with a T-Rexaur's tail.  
  
"No. No. No. She can't be dead." He whispered frantically, running over to her. He leaned down and put his ear to her chest to listen for a heartbeat.  
  
Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum.  
  
She was alive! Squall sighed and said a silent prayer to Hyne as he brought himself to his knees to pick her up.  
  
Her hair was in a tangle among a briar bush.  
  
Squall got out his gunblade and cut her hair free, because it was the only thing he could do. Sure, her heart was still beating, but that didn't mean she wasn't hemorrhaging or something even less pleasant and in critical condition.  
  
He gathered her in his strong arms and took her to the Infirmary as fast as they he could.  
  
Author's Notes: ~sings~ And that's why he's called Cliffhanger! ~stops singing~ Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! Tee hee! I put you in one of my stories, too, Cynthia! Lol! Hi Kammy! Hi Cynthia! Booyaka to all and to all a good night! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Tears

Working Towards The Past  
  
Author: The Notorious Naurwen  
  
Chapter 3: Tears.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, you don't own; if I did own it, it wouldn't be fanfiction! ^_^ Tee hee! Silver, you get to be in this chapter with me! ^_^  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki! Please, come here!" Squall shouted as he came into the infirmary. The new assistant, Naurwen, came out of one of the rooms. She took one look at Rinoa and said:  
  
"Put her in Room 1, right there." She pointed to a small room containing a stand, a bed, and several machines.  
  
"Where's Dr. Kadowaki?" Squall asked as he did as he was told, his voice cracked and high.  
  
"She left to get supplies in Galbadia about an hour ago." The assistant said, without looking up. She began attaching Rinoa to tubes and machines, and doing things like taking her pulse. "What happened to her?"  
  
"We were in the Training Center and a stampede of T-Rexaurs came through. She was hit by one of their tails, I think." Squall put his head in his hands. "I'm her knight, I'm supposed to protect her! How did this happen?" Tears began to form in his eyes. Naurwen shuffled her feet uneasily. She wasn't used to this kind of situation. What do you say to a crying SeeD commander?  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't your fault." The 14-year old said finally, trying to comfort him. "I'll have Silver call out SeeD on the intercom to take of the T-Rexaurs, ok?"  
  
Squall didn't reply. He just sat there holding Rinoa's hand and whispering apologies to her.  
  
"Silver?" He heard Naurwen call.  
  
"Yes?" Another assistant, Silver, came out of the room next door. Squall recognized her as Seifer's girlfriend.  
  
"Go to the Headmaster's office and tell all SeeD with even ID numbers and ID numbers ending in 3 to go to the Training Center armed to wrangle up the T-Rexaurs." Naurwen said. She was usually pretty ditzy and clumsy, but she could come through in a clutch, and that's why Dr. Kadowaki trusted her.  
  
Silver ran out of the room, shouting: "Affirmative!" over her back.  
  
Naurwen entered Rinoa's room once again. "Commander?"  
  
"What is it? If you're going to bitch about 'visiting hours', save it. They don't apply to me." He snapped, holding on to Rinoa's hand. Naurwen opened her mouth to retort, but faltered. Instead, she shook her head. The message Silver gave came on the intercom.  
  
"I'm not going to explain about visiting hours. I was asking if it would be all right for me to call her friends and family. If you want, I could always let you call."  
  
Squall stared at Rinoa. "I don't want to leave her. Go ahead and call."  
  
"Ok. I'll leave you alone with her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
About 20 minutes later, Selphie, Zell, Irvine, Quistis, Seifer, and Silver came into the room. Squall didn't even look up when they came in. He just held onto Rinoa's hand and brushed the hair out her face.  
  
Selphie frowned and pushed her was through the rest of them, making her way to Squall. She threw her arms around him, hugging her friend tightly.  
  
"Squally, it'll be alright, ok?" She said letting go of him. "She'll wake up and be ok and you'll be ok and everything will go back to normal. I promise." She backed away and looked at Irvine, who nodded.  
  
"Hey, Squall, if you're hungry, I can get you something to eat from the cafeteria anytime you want, alright?" Irvine offered. Squall didn't reply, he just stroked Rinoa's cheek and silently cried.  
  
Quistis stepped forward. "Squall, I'll have Xu and Nida take over your job for a while. Is that ok?" Squall nodded. Quistis turned and left for the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Everyone," Zell said, "let's come back later. I think Squall wants to be alone right now." Everyone nodded and left the room. Squall held onto Rinoa's hand and whispered:  
  
"Rinoa, please . . . be ok." He choked on his words, softly caressing her cheek with the outside of his hand. She was badly bruised on her whole body and Squall watched as she fidgeted a couple times. He stoked her soft ink black hair. "Rinoa, don't leave me alone. Not again." He softly cried and he was sure that no one could hear him.  
  
But there were 2 certain nurses who did, and Silver and Naurwen looked at each other with identical expressions of worry.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm not sure about this chapter. I'm not sure if it's good. Plz tell me in your review. Oh! And if you don't like me inserting myself into the fic, you can either a) quite reading the story, or b) kiss my ass! Thank you! (Sry . . . let's just say I'm a GIRL and my AUNT FLO came to visit! ^_^ 


End file.
